Hidden From You
by TheBestDamnThing96
Summary: Bella was injected with the drug. It gave her advanced powers. Now she's in Forks, hiding from Division. Will she escape? She's about 21, but still looks 17. AU kinda. A little OOC! Rated M for drinking and a bit of violence. NO LEMONS! Cannon pairings!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So I hav been obsessed with Push lately! I will b continuing my other story but I have 2 start writing this 1!!!! :D**

**Disclaimer: If UI owned Twilight, it'd be crap. If I owned Push it'd look way weird....**

************************************************************************************

**No PO**

A young girl walked out of the busy crowd, waving a taxi. The cab drove down a long twisted path and stopping at a nrmal house. She smiled and thanked the driver. That girl is Isabella Swan, Bella to her friends, and this is her story.

**Bella's POV**

I paid the taxi driver and walked into the house. It was normal looking. Warm brown cabinets hung in the kitchen, which was now fully stocked with food and such. My bedroom walls were white. I had ordered a large bed with a dark blue cover and white pillows. There was a window that faced the forest that suronded my house. I had too act like a nowmal teenage girl. To blend in.

But I wasn't normal. In fact I don't even know what normal is. I was being hunted down by Division. I used to live with my Mom, in Tokyo Japan. She was killed, but not before she made me promise that I would stay alive. I did. And was still trying, but not doing so hot.

I had lived my life since then with my brother, Nick who's a mover. But when Cassie**(Idk how old she is in the movie but in this shes 17)**, my closest friend, she was a watcher.

You see, there are special people in this world that have been born with psychic powers we didn't ask to be special, we just are. In 1945, government agencies set up for psychic warfare, trying to turn those people with abilities into soldiers. After the war, governments began to set up divisions with agents trained to hunt them down like animals, test and categorize them.

There are a bunch of different types of psychic abilities: A watcher can see the future, A mover is telekinetic, Sniffers who can see the history of an object, Shifts can temporarily change the shape of things, Wipers can wipe your memory, and pushers can put thoughts in other peoples heads. The divisions are trying to develop a drug which would allow normal people to develop psychic abilities, but there's one problem... We keep dieing.

I escaped division, and stole as much of the drugs as possible. These drugs are literally killing me. NBut they had side effects. Not only did they enhance my original powers of being a pusher, mover, and shifter. I had gotten my Mother's pushing abilitys, my father's moving, and had developed the shifter some how. It also gave me new ones. I now was a bleeder (I could break blood vessles and cause people to bleed to death), healer (I could heal people though it was a pinful process), sniff (I'm able to tell where a person was/is by using something they've touched), and a timeturner(I could let people live forever or longer than usual).

Every month I needed to inject some into my arm. But I have a problem, I was running low. Not only that, but Cassie Nick and I had to seperate for a while. They were supposed to meet me here when they could. I layed down on the bed. I'd had enrolled in Forks High School.

This should be sooo fun! Not!

****************************************************

**So? Watcha think? I'm gonna go write the next chp! YAY! :D LOL! Reviews=faster updates!**

**Also, any questions ask! And I'll answer 'em in the next chapter!**


	2. Help I'm Alive

**Hey!! Been so long!! Haha!! Omg! I'm so excited 'cause my buddy Serrena is writing an awesome story! When, if, she publishes I'll give ya'll a notice!! XD Anyways, I need 2 stop talkin huh?? Haha! Ok on with the story! But first the reviews!!**

**verox29: Thanks glad u like it! Keep reviewing and thnx 4 being my first reviewer!!**

**stolzybaby: Thanks a bunch! I'm updating! Hehe! Keep reviewing!**

**Leah Wolf: Omg! Thanks sooo much!!! XD Yay! It's always nice 2 have pple understand u!! Hehe!! XD Thanks 4 all that info, I really appreciate it!! XD Yay 4 obsessions *gives you 80s high five!* Hope I get to read ur next review soon!! XD**

**Dark-n-Twisty: First of all I LOV LOV LOV UR NAME!!!! IT IS AMAZING!! Haha! You can join the club of obsessers with me and Leah Wolf!! Hehe!**

**Funniest/hyperest review goes 2.................... Leah Wolf**

**U wanna get put up on the 'wall' of awesome reviewers? THEN REVIEW DAMN IT!!**

**Disclaimer: This is my story! All mine! But sadly the characters are S.M.'s and whoever the hell came up with Push!!!! DX Damn it.**

*************************************

The school was quiet, and as I walked down the hallways the more eyes stared at me. I would be an outsider here as well. I got my lunch, a bright red apple and pink lemonade, and sat down at a table away from everyone else and plucked my ipod out of my shabby bag blaring the music, and then began too look into the future to pass the time, sketching out details of what would happen.

I tremble  
They're gonna eat me alive  
If I stumble  
They're gonna eat me alive

_A family walked into the cafeteria. They were undoubtedly the most beautiful people I had ever seen. They didn't look anything alike. There were three boys; one was big like a weight lifter or something, with dark curly hair and a goofy smile on his face. Another was taller, leaner, yet still muscular, with warm honey blonde hair and a slightly pained look on his beautiful face. The last was tall, lanky, definitely less bulky then the other two, but still muscular, with a mess of bronze hair._

Can you hear my heart beating like a hammer?  
Beating like a hammer?  
Help, I'm alive, my heart keeps beating like a hammer  
Hard to be soft  
Tough to be tender

_The girls couldn't be any more opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of Sports Illustrated swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl in the room take a hit to her self esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, like the other boys, which gently waved to the middle of her back. The shorter girl was pixielike, thin to the extreme, but with great curves, and small features. Her hair was deep black, cropped short and pointed in neat spikes all over the place._

If you're still alive  
My regrets are few  
If my life is mine

_They couldn't have been more different, yet they each had something in common, they were chalky pale, paler than me, the albino. They all had dark gold eyes despite the range in hair tones. They also had dark shadows under their eyes. As if they were almost done recovering from a broken nose, yet their noses, all their features in fact, were straight, perfect, angular._

What shouldn't I do?  
I get wherever I'm going  
I get whatever I need

_They all moved gracefully too, it was hard to decide who was the most so though. Most likely the little pixie girl, her walk put ballerinas to shame._

_But the weirdest of all was what they were, like me, outsiders, even worse they were coming towards me. But I know the reason._

_These seemingly innocent teens were all vampires._

Come take my pulse, the pace is on a runaway train  
Help, I'm alive, my heart keeps beating like a hammer  
Beating like a hammer

I stopped drawing just in time to watch them come in. The blonde girl and buff guy first, his arm around her waist. The second to walk, more like dance, was the smaller girl and the blonde guy, and finally the bronze haired god. Then I looked down at my paper, which was exactly the same, as though it were a picture without color.

While my blood's still flowing  
And my heart still beats...  
Beating like a hammer  
Beating like a hammer

I quickly switched to a new sheet and began sketching the rough outline of a small box with elegant roses on top. Hands slowly formed around it frozen in midair, then a body, and a face to match. I bit my tongue as hard as possible trying not to scream, drawing a small drop of blood, which was gone as I swallowed it careful of the vampires entering the room. Who now that I looked, were walking towards me.

I looked down at the picture, once more, staring in horror at the face. It was a tall man, with dark chocolate colored skin. His eyes were pure black no whites showing, much like mine when I was pushing someone. I shifted to another sheet of paper, looking closely at the box, which was now open, revealing a syringe full of dark liquid.

_"Take it." His voice was dark, and very deep. It shifted to show me, except I looked bad. My hair was wind blown and strewn across my face in disarray. My eyes, like the man's, were dark. There were tears streaming down my face, which looked… empty, pale more so than usual, and sweaty._

Help, I'm alive, my heart keeps beating like a hammer  
Hard to be soft  
Tough to be tender

"Do you mind if we sit here? All the others are full…" The short one asked

Come take my pulse, the pace is on a runaway train  
Help, I'm alive, my heart keeps  
Beating like a hammer  
Beating like a hammer

"Sure." I said my voice quiet

"I'm Alice." The girl said sticking out her hand.

If you're still alive  
My regrets are few  
If my life is mine  
Beating like a hammer  
Beating like a hammer

"Isabella. But I prefer Bella, or Izz. Whichever…" She smiled then looked around at her family pointing them out.

"That's Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper, and that's Edward."

Help, I'm alive, my heart keeps beating like a hammer

"Nice to meet you all." I said looking back to my drawing and turning the page once more, thinking of all the questions. Why were they here? Shouldn't they be out massacring a village or something? And why were their eyes gold? Shouldn't they be red? Unless they were good vampires in which case, that was kinda cool!

Edward stiffened, looking at me with wide eyes.

"How?"

What shouldn't I do?  
I get wherever I'm going

"Excuse me?" I said looking down. Shit. Edward obviously had a gift of his own, and I'm pretty sure I just figured out what it was. Time to use my gift or one of them anyways.

"Come with me." I muttered at the Cullen's who were now looking at me nervously. "I won't bite… I'm pretty sure that's you all…" They didn't laugh. Great, I would loose my sarcasm by the time this was over. As we walked I continued to listen to some music.

I sang along quietly, surprised with how well I was handling the tension. Once we reached the forest I stopped and turned around on my heel and sitting down.

I get whatever I need  
While my blood's still flowing

"What are you?" Rosalie asked and everything got quiet.

And my heart still beats...  
Beating like a hammer  
Beating like a hammer

**************************

**Hello again!! So watcha think?? I will never kno unless you review!!!! Haha!! Bribes rok!! And added incentive youll get a sneak peek into the next chp!! The longer the review, the longer bit of the chapter!!! XDHaha bribes rok!!! Omg!! Guess wat?!?! We have a kat in the backyard, I named him Darius and if we don't find the owner's I get to keep him!! I'll try to post a picture but no guarantees!! XD **

**To shake things up a bit I'm gonna have a question for every update!! :D This updates question is:**

**Do you have a pet? If so what is it, what breed is it, whats its name, gender 2!!**

**If not why not?? XD **

**Ill answer this next chapter! In the begining!! I'll do the same for My Immortal!! :D**

**The song is Help I'm Alive by Metric!!**

**Thanks yall!**

**Sara**


End file.
